Ghosts of Riddles
by Dragonesse
Summary: Jump back to the time Frank Bryce was killed. What if Voldemort had had a few more visitors that night? What could they possibly want and how could they be involved in the war between good and evil? Title is a work in progress, by the way.
1. Chapter One: The Riddle House

Chapter One: The Riddle House (2.0)

* * *

_"Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"_

_"But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flame. "I am much, much more than a man. However...why not? I will face you...Wormtail, come turn my chair around."_

_..._

_And then the chair was facing Frank and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor. _(Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, by J.K. Rowling, pages 14-15)_._

Frank Bryce's still body lay on the rug, his limbs hideously contorted and his eyes glazed and wide. His mouth was still open in a silent scream.

"Move him from the doorway," Voldemort commanded. Wormtail obeyed with the slightest whine and pulled Frank to a corner of the room.

"Now, turn my chair back around," Voldemort ordered. His voice showed no emotion whatsoever.

"My, my lord-" Wormtail stuttered as he wrestled the chair back into place. "Must we-are we leaving sooner because of the, of the muggle?"

"It would seem so. The other muggles will eventually notice his disappearance." Voldemort's voice was very low now and tinged with exhaustion.

Wormtail evidently did not hear how weary his master sounded, for he pressed on. "Tonight, or-"

"NO!" Voldemort roared and Wormtail fell to his knees as if he'd been lashed. "I am too tired to move tonight, idiot! It will take a few days for them to notice the caretaker's absence. Start showing some brains, Wormtail, or you too will share the fate of the muggle...Nagani!"

The snake lifted her head and started up at her master.

"Eat!" Voldemort hissed and Nagaini slithered off the hearth rub and towards Frank Bryce's body. Wormtail still kneeled beside his master's chair, though his little beady gaze kept darting between Voldemort, the door and-with a shudder-the corner where the sounds of Nagaini eating were audible. His breathing grew heavy-dare he? He moved the slightest of a centimeter toward the door. But then...

"What is that?" Voldemort said sharply.

Wormtail started, blanching as he stared at Voldemort. But then he heard it too. The _thump-thump_ sound of someone hitting the floor just outside the door, as if they were running through the Riddle manor. Wormtail clambered to his feet, but he was not prepared as the door burst open...

* * *

So there! The first chapter is rather short, but it gives you an idea of my writing style and the story...Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and of course Harry Potter is copy written and owned by J.K. Rowling and all that good biz.


	2. Chapter Two: Nessa & Eve

Chapter Two: Nessa and Eve

* * *

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Wormtail fell to the ground, stiff as a board. The newcomer stepped quickly over Wormtail, barely glancing around the room. Instead she headed straight to a long chest of drawers beside the fireplace and began to rifle through them.

Voldemort gripped his wand weakly and raised it, but cast no curse. He watched in astonishment as the witch searched rapidly through drawer after drawer. Her back was to him, but he had caught a glimpse of her face. Pale and thin, with a button-nose and long, straight lanks of black hair with streaks of electric blue. She wore dress robes of a silky black and silver material.

What was she looking for? Why was she here?

"Nessa, who is he?" said a soft, accented voice. European, yes, British, no, Voldemort thought. Some British mixed into the accent though. He turned a little in his chair, but could see the speaker.

"The guy on the floor? I don't know. A homeless guy, I'm thinking. Trying to stay warm," Nessa replied without bothering to look at the newcomer.

"Did you ask before you attacked?"

"No, I did not," Nessa said shortly, now down on her hands and knees as she swept a hand under the chest. "Eve, we don't have time to be interrogating evry stray muggle we-"

"He's not a muggle," Eve cut in. "He has a wand."

"Oh?" Nessa replied absentmindedly. "Eve," she added suddenly. "It's hiding from me."

"So find-Nessa, there's a snake."

"Not surprising. This place has not been inhabited by people for decades."

"It's eating a man!"

"Gross," Nessa said indifferently. She began to run her hands down the walls, pausing now and then as if listening for something.

Eve stepped closer to Voldemort's chair, scanning the environment for any new surprises. She met Voldemort's gaze.

Unlike Frank Bryce, she did not scream. She raised her wand and pointed it at him. Voldemort hissed his approval, appreciative of her courage. Looking at her, he thought this girl-Eve-might be Nessa's sister. They looked alike, they both had black hair, though Eve's was cropped short, both were thin and pale and, Voldemort suddenly realized, both had gray eyes the exact same shade as a ghost.

"Nessa, dear, I need to ask you a question. Seriously, now: what is the first thing you do when you enter a room?" Eve asked.

"Er-"

"Exactly! You are as observant as a deaf bat. One of these days you will walk right into something and die."

"Don't be so cheerful, it's not like you. And...I think I've found it!" Nessa now stood directly in front of the fireplace with Voldemort's chair right behind her.

"Nessa, we have company. Turn around now." Eve's voice was like steel. Voldemort thought she might be the older sister.

Nessa obeyed.

Voldemort smiled at her, the effect making his inhuman face look even more like a reptilian crossbred. He had been correct: the two girls standing side-by-side confirmed that they were related. Eve was older, perhaps her late twenties while Nessa may have been twenty. But the resemblance between them was unmistakable.

"Voldemort! I didn't recognize you at first," Nessa said lightly. "Not that I've ever seen you...anyway, I heard you was in Albania, but you know gossip's never reliable."

"You are very sure of yourself in front of me," Voldemort whispered.

"If you knew who we were, then you'd also know why that is," Nessa replied. She nodded at Eve. "You've got him covered. I'm going to get it." Then she turned around and stepped right into the fireplace. The flames licked her feet and legs, but did not make the slightest burn on her.

Eve just shook her head.

"And who are you?" Voldemort asked.

"Eve Hew and Nessa Hew, at your service. We'll be out of your, er, hair in just a jiffy-"

"NESSA! EVE! We know you're in there. Come out right now, and one of you may live!" A voice thundered through the house, making the chandeliers quiver and the doors rattle.

* * *

Alright, so the first two chapters are a bit short. But that is for a reason: I wrote a good bit out by hand . So transferring from paper to Word is a pain in the arse, I don't mind telling you. So, what do you think? Should I continue to upload this drivel or what? It's not that I'm a whore for reviews, but why should I put the effort into uploading the rest of this if nobody is reading it, y'know? Anyway, thank you for reading :) I hope I entertained you for a couple minutes.


End file.
